Perfect Two
by Tesmi
Summary: A memoir/dairy entry, depicting Flaky's thoughts on her 'relationship' with Flippy. Love is not the easy road that one would think it. Oneshot, suggested you listen to "Perfect Two" By Auburn to get a better sense of where the concept spawned from.


I miss those nights. The nights when we would lie together with the moonlight streaming on our faces. I could feel our bodies pressed together, only separated by fabric. His fingers intertwined with mine were like the links of chains that tied us together. To tell me that he would be here, here with me forever. He would whisper sweet nothings that I didn't hear- just his voice was like a song to me. And I would sing back to him, in his sleep, so that he always awoke with a smile.

Our time was precious and so little. Under the starry nights it seemed so unlimited, and that was when I felt secure. Secure in his arms as he held me and told me he would never let go. He told me things that I had only ever heard in fairy tales. Things that could not really be truths and yet were so hard not to believe.

_ I was as pretty as the first time he lay eyes on me._

_ I was the one who kept him tethered to reality. _

_ Together forever we would be free. _

_ Baby, together, we'll expand upon eternity._

In return I told him I would always follow him, even into his darkness. I held his hand and made sure that, when he bled, I was there to bandage the wound. It would never heal- that I knew- but I watched it in rapture as it slowly grew smaller. I would never cry no matter how long his shadow chased me. As long as he was there- to be there for me- when the sun came out again. His darkness chased my fears away. I brought him back into the light.

It didn't feel like it would work at first. We walked circles around each other, like dogs tracking around the edge of each other's territories. I let my fear of him build up a barrier. I put him in jeopardy to protect myself- and I knew it was wrong. He cried out to me, his tears a reflection of what I was doing to him. And sorrow for what he had done to me. And then we cried together, and we talked with our eyes. There was understand there in those greenish gray depths. They spoke with an emotion I had never seen before. It amazed me.

From that point we let our actions speak to each other. Despite my frailness, he stood at my side. My spirit was appeased by his strength and it's limitless bounds. It was a rocky road but worth the pain on my soles to walk it. In the thick in thin, we waded together. We grew closer. He saw my horns; I saw his halo. Slowly I began to stop fearing his private rain cloud. Together, we shared my umbrella. He lived in my thoughts and found warmth in the shelter of my heart. I would just sit and stare at his soul- it was a sight I enjoyed seeing above anything.

He would see worth in me that I could not see in myself. He fabricated tales of beauty that was not there in me. But like everything he said, it was had not to fall for his intoxicating voice. Everyone around me would fingers and spit venom. I knew what I was and that I disgusted those around me. After a long time of hearing vicious things, you begin to believe what you're hearing. You begin to hate yourself. And you begin to fear things that, before, were just life to you. I was falling down; and though he could not fully support me, he lifted me half way. He let me into a place that no one else had ever offered purchase in before. And we built each other. We fed on each other's imperfections- what he did not have, I did. Whatever we both did not have, it was simply unimportant.

So what if he hurt me? I could endure the pain. For him I could endure any pain. And I knew that he was the one who suffered the most. It is the most awful feeling, to be unable to control the urge to hurt the one you love. I'm sure the guilt penetrated his conscious like the blade of a knife. On a literal note, almost. And at times I had fleeting losses of hope. How could I do this? Just me, a small person? I could only try my best.

_It's alright, I'll be here!_

_ Please don't cry love,_

_ Please don't fear. _

_ We can break this cage_

_ I'll be your wings _

_ We'll fly away. _

_ We can take this thing_

And that's what we were together. I was the right leg, he was the left. I was his left hand, he was my right. He was my protector and I was the one purifyed his soul when he was purged by the demons of his pasts. People don't understand how this can be so- we both have our imperfections, him just a bit more than me. But that's why he needs me. That is why I will always be there for him. And I shall _always_ love him. Even if he may no longer be here for me. Not in body perhaps. But he shall always be here for me in spirit. As long as he has pledged his heart to me, I shall always be his, no matter the distance.

We both had our own battles to face. Though he had already seen battles, still we fought a war. Just an army of us two.

Just us, the perfect two.

~ Flaky


End file.
